Season 3
}} ON INDEFINITE HIATUS Season 3 of this fanfictional series of Escape the Night is the third in the fanon series written by CoolCCMystery, with assistance from UnknownGamez. Description When Jordan Carpenter goes on a mission to investigate a mysterious town's disappearance following a festival that claimed the lives of his grandfather and many other innocent souls, a dark new threat emerges. In order to save this town, he must enlist the help of many of his grandfather's closest friends, some who knows each other and others don't. It's up to Jordan to gain all the trust he can get in order to put an end to the dastardly dark force that threatens this peaceful town... or die trying. The Guests *Jordan Carpenter - The Savant *Caspian Hunt - The Marksman *Katelyn Steele - The Pin-Up Girl *Valeria Pierre - The Con-Woman *Marinette Bourgeois - The "It" Girl *Alexander "Firehawk" Boucher - The Daredevil *Vladimir Volkov - The Fixer *Luke Nocells - The Thespian *Savannah Ashworth - The Voodoo Priestess *Agnieszka "Angie" Alicja - The Jazz Singer *Gaston Silk - The Fashionista *Tyler Bennett - The Musician *Fiona Vaughn - The Festivalgoer Episodes *Spoken Ill of the Dead *Pins and Needles *Head Hunt *Silent Night *Scream Bloody Murder *Dead Men Tell No Tales *Out of This World *Ghost of a Chance *Method to the Madness *Blood, Thicker than Water *Enemy of My Enemy *Eye of the Storm Progress Chart :█ The guest escaped the night. :█ The guest was resurrected back from the dead. :█ The guest was granted immunity and therefore was safe. :█ The guest was voted into a challenge, won and survived. :█ The guest was cursed and was automatically competing in a challenge, before they won and survived. :█ The guest was put into a challenge and survived along with his/her challenger. :█ The guest was originally voted into a challenge but was saved by another guest taking his/her place in challenge. :█ The guest was originally not voted into a challenge, but saved a voted guest by nominating his/herself. Additionally, they survived along with their challenger. :█ The guest was chosen to help a guest and succeeded to save their friend. :█ The guest was ineligible for vote and was safe. :█ The guest was killed in a plot twist and died. :█ The guest was voted into a challenge, lost and died. :█ The guest died due to the guests betraying him/her. Deaths *Fiona Vaughn - Punctured with open wounds after Savannah Ashworth stabbed a voodoo doll to cleanse the voodoo talisman. *Tyler Bennett - Decapitated by the Headless Horseman. *Katelyn Steele - Killed by the Banshee's screams when blood bled out of her orifices. *Agnieszka Alicja - Drowned by the Kraken after she walked the plank. *Jordan Carpenter - Devoured alive by the aliens while protecting Gaston Silk. *Gaston Silk - Devoured alive by the aliens after Jordan died. *Marinette Bourgeois - Possessed and burned to death by ghosts. Challenges of the Season The Voodoo Race Challenge The Headless Horseman Challenge The Ice Arena Challenge The Couples' Challenge The Pirates' Betrayal The Constellation Puzzle Race Navigation Category:Escape the Night Category:Seasons